Conventional techniques for efficiently managing timing of a plurality of media, such as audio and video, in order to temporally synchronize the media include a technique proposed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2001-157175.
A plurality of media can be efficiently synchronized with use of this technique.
Further, it is envisioned that in the near future instead of simply synchronizing plurality of media, recording media such as BD-ROMs will store contents that include AV data such as video and audio as well as Java applications, and as such, will provide a variety of services.
One example of such services that are conceived is rendering of graphics in coordination with playback of AV data, where the Java application is a graphics rendering application. It is desirable to provide services such as graphics rendering that are finely-tuned in response to user operations.
However, conventional techniques are unable to render graphics of applications in coordination with images being played, or render graphics in response to user operations.